Redemption of the Serpent
by SuaveSeverus
Summary: Work in Progress. SSHG fic starting after Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter.**_  
><em>

_Hoo_ an owl called from the window, its beak rapping lightly to catch Severus' attention. He sighed and set down the potions text from which he had been reading. He allowed the large amber owl to enter, recognizing it as Alfred, Minerva's owl. Handing Alfred an owl treat Severus untied the parchment from its leg. Setting himself back in his lone living room chair in his house at Spinner's End, he began to read.

_Dear Severus,_

_ I know that I said it in person while you were recovering at St. Mungo's, however I would like to say it again in writing with the hopes of a different outcome: Hogwarts is truly not home without you. Though we never truly became friends, you were always someone I enjoyed seeing every day. As Headmistress I am requesting that you reclaim your post as Head of Slytherin house and as Professor of Potions. As someone who hopes to one day become a friend, I ask you to come back to your home and restart your life as a war hero and a free man. I hope you can consider this offer and will accept._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minvera_

A slight scowl developed on Severus' face as he read her letter. He knew in his heart that he belonged at Hogwarts—it was his home, and always would be. Unfortunately, he also knew that the students would be mercilessly scrutinizing his every action the minute he returned. A Death Eater spy turned war hero, what wasn't to trust, really. "Accio parchment." He drawled lazily and flicked his wand.

Producing a quill and some ink from his robes, Severus wrote back hastily.

_Minerva,_

_ You truly know how to convince a man. Hopefully the news of my return will be distributed fast enough that the students won't be too reckless upon arrival._

_ Severus_

Once again he was forced out of his chair and away from his book to tie the parchment to Alfred who remained by the window nibbling his treat. Severus opened the window and watched as the amber owl flew away. He felt his freedom leave as well.

A week later Severus had resettled into his chambers in the dungeon; his forest green plush carpet was a welcome amenity after his hard wood floors at Spinner's End, and his reclining chair by the roaring fire place was always his favorite reading location. His entire library did not fit in his chambers, so he had only brought a portion of his reading material with him. A select few muggle classics, as well as myriad potions reference texts and theoretical works. His own personal missives and research journals had made the journey as well, though he placed them in his lab rather than the small bookself located in his bedroom. While his space at Spinner's End had been more abundant, Severus was content with his decision to come back to teaching.

After completing his unpacking, Severus made his way up to the Great Hall for dinner, anticipating a few professors' surprise at his return, lest Minerva spoiled the surprise. The walk was peacefully silent as the students were not due back for another week. The portraits watched his graceful stride, though they said nothing about his appearance back at the castle.

Opening the door to the Great Hall Severus found that he was the final arrival to dinner. Seated at the head table were his colleagues and more than one of them appeared surprised at his entrance.

"Severus," Minerva greeted him with a smile. "Welcome back. We are so pleased to have you home again."

He merely nodded and took his seat to the left of tiny Professor Flitwick, who smiled at him though his mouth remained shut. Dinner had already been served, and Severus found his plate already full of ham, mashed potatoes and corn. He took his fork and began eating the corn, grateful for the warm food after a busy day of preparing his chambers.

"I trust you are moved in then, Severus?" Minerva looked to him past Filius. Minerva McGonagall looked the same as she had during the war, though her hair had grayed further. Her emerald robes draped over the edge of her chair, and her eyes wore their usual concerned yet stern expression.

Severus nodded and he kept his face expressionless. "Yes, I am completely moved in. Though I must be honest I had forgotten that the bookshelf in my chambers was that small. I may require a second shelf, as I have a lot of books that I would like to keep with me in case they could be of use to my research. Save for that the room is in livable conditions." He smirked and returned to his ham.

"I shall have a second bookshelf sent down after dinner." She replied hastily, clearly desiring his comfort in an effort to be sure he stayed. "Truly Severus, we are glad to have you back."

"Although I don't want to admit it, I will say that Hogwarts is my home. I am comfortable here more so than anywhere else." With that statement he took a swig of pumpkin juice and pushed his chair out. "And now I shall return to my chambers and begin preparing my lesson plans. Classes start in a week, and I have not had time to prepare." Standing and turning on his heel he left the Great Hall and returned to the dungeons. That night he had his best sleep since before the war.

"To some of you, welcome. To the rest of you, welcome back." Minerva's voice commanded the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, right down to the first years. Though she had to project, whereas Albus could have whispered, she definitely held the authority as Headmistress. "I have a few announcements. After deliberation of the staff I believe we have chosen this year's Head Girl and Boy. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Neville Longbottom, would you please stand up."

Severus fought to keep control of his expression as he laid his eyes on Hermione. He hadn't known that she would come back for her seventh year, although if he had thought about it he probably could have assumed so. The girl was a walking encyclopedia, why wouldn't she finish her education properly and take her N.E.? Hermione had clearly taken on her womanhood through her role in the war; her face no longer held the adolescent wonder in her features, but a hardened look of understanding. Severus found himself staring as the room erupted into applause at the announcement. A little too late he brought his hands together twice.

"Also, I would like to welcome Professor Snape back to our teaching staff and would like to let everyone know that I will not tolerate false accusations of his allegiance. If you would like to discuss concerns regarding Voldemort or post-war turmoil, my office is open." Severus mentally kicked Minerva. _Great, _he thought _now they'll all question my "allegiance"_.

Dinner was served shortly after, and then prefects began bringing their houses to their respective common rooms. Minerva asked the staff to remain behind for a quick meeting, along with Hermione and Longbottom. Once the Hall was cleared Severus was allowed to see Hermione better than when she had stood during Minerva's speech. Her curves had filled out, and she carried herself better. The mess of brown hair had been managed into wavy order, and her teeth were straight and proportional. She looked, Severus mentally cringed, attractive really.

"Alright," Minerva turned to face everyone. "Heads of House you are going to have dormitory meetings later tonight, as you know. I would like Hermione and Neville to be present so the students can get to know them. Being war heroes the students might be nervous around them, and I would like to stop that immediately. In addition to attending classes Hermione and Neville will be assisting a professor this year, almost like an apprenticeship. They both have an interest in teaching, and I have decided that they could finish their Hogwarts education while preparing for Professorship in the future." She nodded to Hermione and Neville in a proud fashion and smiled at them. Hermione returned her smile with a confident one of her own while Neville merely nodded. "Professor Sprout, Neville's all yours. Professor Snape, Hermoine will be with you."

Severus choked a little at this announcement. His eyebrows shot up and then his face went hard. He could see that Hermione was taken aback by his reaction. "Me?" was all he managed to get out.

"Yes, you Severus," Minerva stated curtly. "Miss Hermione would like to become a potions researcher in her spare time as a Professor, and I know that you can teach her the ropes of instruction while also getting her feet wet in research."

"But surely I don't have time," Severus started.

"You will allow Miss Granger to be your assistant Severus. I will not take no for an answer. I believe the two of you will work marvelously well together. Now, we all have a busy day tomorrow. Attend to house meetings, and then get some rest." Minerva shooed everyone away and walked to the door herself.

Hermione stared at Severus, internally begging for his acceptance. If anyone was able to further her education beyond the standards of the N.E., it was him. She followed him out of the Great Hall silently and began walking with him to the dungeons, remaining a pace behind him as his long silent strides made their way.

"Yes, Miss Granger? Is there a reason you are already intent on incessantly bothering me?" He snapped, contorting his face to a scowl without looking back at her.

"I have decided to go to the Slytherin common room first sir," she replied with a defensive edge to her voice. "Headmistress McGonagall made it clear that Neville and I were required to visit every house tonight during the meetings."

"I see." He said as he quickened his pace a little. They were nearing the portrait to the common room now.

"Password?" a portrait of a creature resembling a centaur with a serpent bottom instead of a horse asked.

"Wolfsbane," Severus complied. The portrait swung open to reveal the stone archway corridor, entrance to the Slytherin common room. As he and Hermione entered he saw that the prefects had rounded up the whole house and they were seated in a semi circle along the couches and on the floor. A sudden silence came over the room upon their arrival to the center of the circular room. Severus looked at everyone, giving a stern look to them all.

"Hello, my name is Professor Severus Snape," he stated in his smooth commanding teaching voice. "I am the Potions professor and the head of Slytherin House. Whatever rumors you have heard about me, set them aside. I do not tolerate ill behavior from my House, and I will not tolerate gossip. I expect that each and every one of you will do your work, and will seek out help if necessary. Follow the rules, conduct yourselves in an appropriate and respectful manner, and do not bother me and we will not have a problem. Step one toe out of line and you will have me to deal with." By the end of his speech he could see that some of the younger students were nervous, while the older students merely wore smug looks of being scolded. He was proud of himself—he still had it in him. "Also, this is Hermione Granger, Head Girl and my assistant professor this year. You will treat her as you treat me. She can and will give you detention or dock house points."

This made Hermione surprised, although she made sure that it didn't show on her face. She felt herself warm up inside knowing that Snape had accepted her role enough already to enforce her position with his house. She gave the students a firm look, though nothing like the glare Snape gave them, and took her leave, nodding to Severus on her way out. He nodded in return.

Hermione left the dungeons and ran through similar speeches with the other three Heads of House. Afterwards she returned to her private quarters, gained by being Head Girl, at the top of the Gryffindor Tower. She ran her hand through her hair and changed from her school robes to a black knee length silk night gown. She brushed her teeth in her small bathroom then walked to her bed. The burgundy down comforter looked inviting; though she wasn't sure she could sleep just yet. Kneeling to her trunk she pulled out a length of parchment and began to write. Often she found that writing her feelings out on paper made her thoughts clear enough for sleep. Tonight she wrote about how Professor Snape might actually be able to accept her as his assistant and about how this year at Hogwarts was going to be different from the previous six. Finally content she decided it was time to sleep.

Severus sat in front of his fire wearing a black t-shirt and black pajama pants preparing lesson plans for the seventh years. As he finished writing he allowed his thoughts to wander, thinking about how working with Hermione would be. Would the insufferable know-it-all ask an endless stream of questions, not allowing him to work in peace, or would she help him by grading and watching classes as he performed research experiments in his adjoining private lab? _Time will tell, I suppose._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke early the next morning, rising out of her warm bed alert and ready for the first day of classes in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She quickly cleaned up and dressed in pristine jet black Gryffindor robes along with fresh gray knee high socks and new trainers. Tucking her wand into her pocket she gathered her class materials into her bag and pinned her Head Girl badge to the front of her left lapel. Giving her normally unruly hair a fluff she felt satisfied with her appearance and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, although her stomach was already beginning to knot.

Normally on her first day of classes she would feel slightly nervous, though that feeling quickly gave way to excitement at the new material and learning atmosphere that she thrived on. Today though would not only be a day of learning new class material, it would also be her first day as assistant to Professor Snape.

She had been instructed to meet him in the dungeons immediately following her first class, at which time she would help him set everything up for his first class of the day. _Please Merlin, let me get this right._ Teaching was always an occupation of interest to her, and she knew her position as assistant would help her earn that occupation. She took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall, marveling at the expanse of the room and the energy that filled it.

Severus sat at the head table eating his fried eggs and observing the students that he would be teaching that day. Third years were first to be subjected to Potions that day, followed by fourth and seventh years. Severus wore his usual sneer as he watched the first years fool around at their tables. As Hermione entered the Hall his eyes were drawn up to see her. Taking in her full frame he was slightly taken aback yet again by the hardness of her face. Clearly she was nervous, but she was struggling to keep her emotions off her face. Severus felt a momentary urge to enter her mind, only for a moment, to see what made her nervous. Surely she could handle the academics, so perhaps her new position was causing her worry. Resisting the urge he moved his eyes down to his meal, then over to Minerva who offered a small smile to Hermione who was then taking her seat at the front of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione nodded to McGonagall, grateful for the gesture, and began to fill her plate with toast and scrambled eggs. Neville was sitting across from her, engaged in conversation with another seventh year who sat next to him. "Good morning Neville," she said as he finished talking. "I trust you slept well?" Neville grimaced and shook his head. Swallowing his food he replied. "Couldn't catch a wink; this badge kept me on edge all night."

Hermione smirked, allowing herself a moment of happiness that she was not the only one nervous about their responsibilities. "You'll do wonderfully Neville; Professor Sprout has always had faith in your ability with plants." She said in a comforting tone. "Plus, with you to help her she can get more ingredients to Madam Pomfrey for the infirmary." Neville nodded in agreement as he shoveled the last of his eggs into his mouth and washed it down with pumpkin juice. "I guess. Are you ready for Transfiguration? We could head up together if you'd like." He offered, noting the completion of her breakfast as well. Hermione nodded and got up from her seat, allowing one glance at Professor Snape as she did so. His eyes were trained on his breakfast, however, though she thought she saw him quickly redirect them as she caught him looking. Unsure, she shook it off and followed Neville out of the Hall among the rest of the student body hurrying to their first classes of the day.

Transfiguration passed by at lightning speed. Professor McGonagall went over what she planned to teach them, and then quickly jumped into her syllabus with complex human transfiguration. By the end of the class, Hermione had managed to turn Neville into a red headed, beady eyed old man with a crooked nose and a long beard and he had managed to turn her eyebrows blonde and her hair black. Giggling at their transfigured appearances through the mirrors McGonagall provided they undid the transfigurations and earned ten points to Gryffindor.

On her way to the dungeons her stomach returned to its knotted state, ten times worse than it had been that morning. Making it to the Potions classroom, Hermione knocked on the closed dark oak door.

"Enter." She heard Professor Snape say from inside. Following his instructions, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it again. The classroom looked exactly as she remembered it. Nine work benches, eighteen stools, cobblestone floors, and a single teaching bench in the front of the room. A desk sat in the left corner of the room, and the door to the supply room in the right. The chalk board was black and clean, and the room smelled of must and potion fumes. Professor Snape sat at the desk, his nose buried in a thick text. He made no motion at her arrival, and she could see his eyes darting back and forth, reading the words on the page with a vengeance.

"Good morning Professor," Hermoine greeted, pleasantly surprised that her voice was stable despite her insides wanting her to burst into a fit of dry heaving. "I was instructed to meet you here to help you set up for the third years, sir."

Severus continued to read the text, though he had heard Miss Granger's words. He held a hand up, raising a single finger signaling that he would be with her in a moment. She nodded, and he continued to read until he finished his current page. Satisfied with that as his stopping point, he looked up to see his assistant.

"Ah," he began; his voice so soft that Hermione strained to hear him. "Well, first you can sweep the floor and write the steps for brewing Pepper-up potion on the board. Then you may straighten the benches and stools. When that is finished you may take up reading a book of your own until the students arrive." His tone was not condescending, but firm. Hermione nodded and walked to the supply room, taking the broom and dustpan from its hook on the wall. She swept the floor diligently, making sure that the dust and ingredient particles were all swept out of the crevices between the stones. When she was finished she wrote as neatly as she could the steps for brewing Pepper-up Potion from memory, exactly as they were written in _Advanced Potion Making, Year Three_. Finally, she made sure each bench was exactly perpendicular to the front of the room, and each stool was the same distance apart from the bench. Doing all of her work in silence, hearing only the sound of pages turning and her sounds of her own creation, Hermione started a bit when Professor Snape let out a sigh.

"Miss Granger," he said louder than she thought he was before. "I believe that is everything. When class has commenced I will expect you to walk around assisting students. In my classroom you will do whatever I need you to, regardless of what you think about it. Meaningless, demeaning, difficult as tasks may be I expect you to complete them without a moment's hesitation. The same expectations will apply when you begin research in my labs. Am I clear, Miss Granger?" The acidity of his tone became worse with every word that passed through his lips.

"Yes sir, Professor Snape." Hermione bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, keeping her face expressionless. _Same old Snape, _she thought.

The third year students entered shortly after, seventeen Ravenclaws and Slytherins eagerly talking about their previous classes and gossiping loudly. They took their seats, partnering up and taking out their cauldrons. Hermione took up a spot in the back corner of the lab, observing. Severus walked to the back of the room and closed the door. The room fell silent.

"Welcome back to Potions. On the board are the instructions for brewing Pepper-up Potion." Severus stated almost lackadaisically. "Brew it as per the instructions and submit a flask to the head table when you are finished. Questions should be directed to Miss Granger; begin."

With the single announcement Hermione saw the room change. Students began to scurry in and out of the supply cabinet, retrieving the appropriate ingredients while Professor Snape returned to his desk and reading material. As the potioneering was under way Hermione noted a pleasant change in fumes leading to an increase in energy. She also observed the success of a black haired Ravenclaw girl as she brewed the Pepper-up Potion perfectly, to her partner's dismay. She wandered around the room, watching and occasionally answering a stray question. Overall the class was quiet and intent on finishing their potions. Smiling to herself, she wondered why she had been so nervous.

When the students were finished and they had left Severus erected himself from his desk and meandered to the head table where seventeen red liquid-filled flasks sat awaiting his approval. Hermione stood by the desk watching him get up. Lifting one of the flasks, the one of the Black haired girl, Severus uncorked it and wafted the scent of its contents to his nostrils. _Each of his motions are so damn precise!_ Hermione fumed within her head. _How does he move with such lithe determination?_

"Take these to my chambers and place them in my laboratory. It is the door on the right. The wards will allow you to enter." Severus said to Hermione, looking up from the potion. "Then you may be on your way. I will see you in exactly one hour to prepare for the fourth years, after which time you may leave again; plan on arriving early for your potions class, as I will expect you to prepare those as well, despite your participation. Now leave, Miss Granger."

Hermione gave him a stiff nod as she pulled out her wand. Levitating the vials she took them with her and left the classroom, closing the heavy door behind her. The hallways were loud with the sounds of students, and she maneuvered her way through crowds to Professor Snape's nearby chambers.

As he said they would, the wards disengaged as she placed her hand on the door knob. Satisfied, Hermione opened the door and entered his private chambers. The fireplace was the most prominent feature in the room, surrounded by two bookshelves and one single forest green chair. The carpets were unexpected, however. There were two doors, one to her left and one to her right. Although she was sorely tempted to explore, Hermione was worried that her mentor may appear at any moment. She took the door to the right, and went into his private laboratory facility.

Twelve cauldrons were set up on six benches. Each one held a long wooden rod stirring evenly. Along the walls were further bookshelves, as well as cabinets and a work desk. Hermione set the vials on his desk and quickly exited, realizing she would be late for Charms if she didn't hurry. _I'm sure I'll have another opportunity to look around at a later date._

Charms, fourth year potions and lunch passed by quickly. Hermione practically ran down to the dungeons after her hurried meal to set up for her own potions class. Snape sat at his desk and looked up when she emerged through the classroom door, panting. "If you think being my assistant is too straining Miss Granger, you are welcome to quit." He said, a slight smirk playing on his lips. He challenged her with his eyes.

"No sir," she said slowly, still catching her breath. "I enjoy my work as your assistant; I find it rewarding and beneficial. I merely have to adjust to my new schedule." She put her bag on the aisle seat of the front left bench and then set to writing the instructions for brewing veritaserum on the board. "I admire your Gryffindor tenacity then, Miss Granger." Professor Snape sneered, almost playfully, as he watched her write. Hermione smirked to herself as her mind became a whirlwind. _Is Professor Snape engaging in playful witty banter, with me? _

Finished writing, Hermione took her seat and looked at Professor Snape. He continued to watch her and met her eyes. He was unreadable, though she tried desperately to catch something in those endless black eyes. Unsuccessful though, she looked away and took out her copy of _Advanced Potion Making, Year Seven._ She didn't even notice him approaching her desk until he cleared his throat lightly, looking down at her. "I believe you have forgotten to include a list of ingredients on the board, Miss Granger." He whispered, only slightly condescendingly. "Further occurrences of such obviously avoidable errors will not be tolerated without punishment."

Hermione found herself oddly exhilarated at the way he said _punishment_, but she cast it aside and fixed her error without a word. Re-taking her seat she could feel a heat rise to her cheeks. Previously Professor Snape's jabs had made her upset and emotionally compromised, now though she felt herself striving for his approval and acceptance no matter the cost to herself. Embarrassment and shots to her pride were small prices to pay when she considered his contentment with her as his assistant.

Slowly her fellow Gryffindor and the Slytherin seventh years filed into the classroom, silently. _Amazing how he has managed to break us throughout the years. The third years will learn soon enough._ Neville took the seat to her left, offering a smile as he plunked down. Snape stood at the front of the room, surveying them with his glare.

"Today you will begin brewing veritaserum. The potion requires a period of dormant shelf life half way through the brewing process for exactly four hours. I expect each and every one of you to return exactly four hours after you have reached the half way point to finish the brewing." Snape said menacingly. Neville nodded, quivering in his chair as Snape brought his glare upon him. "If you fail to finish your potion you will receive an Unsatisfactory for your work today and will be assigned additional homework. You may begin."

Hermione was the first one in the storage closet and she grabbed enough for herself and for Neville. She made her way back to her seat and quickly set to making her potion. She could feel Snape's eyes on her as she worked, though she didn't let it stop her from succeeding. Adding ingredients and chopping up the next ones, she multitasked and spoke to herself as she brewed. Never before had she felt so alive over brewing a potion, but she knew this one counted for a lot more than any prior. Neville beside her was struggling, and she resolved to assist him only after her own potion was ready to sit dormant. Quickly she added her bat fang, stirred exactly twenty two times counterclockwise then pulled out her stir rod and smiled. She was the first one finished with that half of the potion by a long shot. As soon as she warded her cauldron and covered it up she helped Neville as best she could. They barely finished his potion before Snape called for class dismissal.

"Those of you who are not finished, see me at my desk to receive your additional assignment. Miss Granger, you remain here as well." Severus watched as all but two students and his assistant filed out of the room. Some were excited over their progress; others wore a dismal scowl and exited stiffly. Hermione waved slightly at Neville and then turned to Professor Snape.

"You will hand in one metre of parchment explaining the uses and misuses of veritaserum in wizarding history including Wizengamot and Ministry affairs. Now leave." Snape glared and watched the two Gryffindor seventh years leave, their heads down. He smirked cruelly and then acknowledged Hermione with a small nod. "Miss Granger, I would like to extend an offer to show you my research notes tonight and begin assigning you extracurricular research projects, if you think you can manage that schedule of yours. You will work in my private laboratory and may use my supplies. Should you accept we will begin immediately after the final seventh year has finished the veritaserum."

Hermione's eyebrows gave away her surprise as they shot up. "A-absolutely sir, I would be honored to serve as your research assistant."

Snape nodded. "It is settled then. I shall see you later, Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus gathered his books and the stack of papers he was grading and went to his rooms. He felt tired and all he wanted to do was take a long hot bath and then go to sleep. _Maybe veritaserum the first day wasn't one of my more spectacular ideas._ He thought to himself as he started a fire. He took off his teaching robes, leaving him in his black button down vest, white collared shirt, black slacks and his shiny black shoes. He began wondering how his living quarters would differ when there was another person sharing them. He set to cleaning his lab and finishing the potions he'd been working on for Madam Pomfrey.

A knock on the door caused Severus to whip his head in the direction of the door, momentarily rendering him nauseas. "Come in." he demanded harshly as he waved his wand to disable the wards. When no one entered Severus marched to the door, leaving his vial uncorked, and threw it open with a glare.

Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway, her mouth pursed. "Severus," she started in a warning tone. "I must inquire as to why Miss Granger has been seen running down the halls to the dungeons every hour or so. Have you given her any time to readjust to her schedule?"

Severus stood aside, allowing Minerva to enter. He motioned to her to sit in his chair, although she decided instead to transfigure one of his books into a chair and sit there. Severus nodded, took his chair and scrutinized her. "Miss Granger is at liberty to take this position seriously or not. I require her assistance before each of my classes, and she is my _assistant_, Minerva. Therefore, the fact that she cannot simply walk fast enough to be on time is none of my concern."

Feeling her glare on him as he looked her up and down in a challenging fashion, Severus stood. "Now, if you have no further questions, Poppy requires potions, and they are not going to gather and cork themselves." He turned on his heel and strode with purpose back into his lab. Minerva sat, watching him leave.

After a few moments to gather her thoughts, she made her way into his lab as well. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she squared off to him, though his back was facing her. "Be careful with Hermione, you diabolical serpent. She can achieve great things if you don't kill her first." Severus glared as Minerva left without another word. _If she's not broken, you fool, she will never achieve to her full potential._

Returning to his work, Severus allowed his mind to yet again go to his new assistant. It was then that he realized he wanted Hermione to succeed. He wanted someone to share the glorious world of potions with, even if she was a Gryffindor. Potions have always been underappreciated due to their scientific nature, but they were Severus' life. He yearned to share that life with someone.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later Severus found himself back in the potions classroom which was already occupied by his assistant. Having unwarded her cauldron, Hermione was preparing to finish her veritaserum. She was chopping dittany roots and hadn't heard Severus come in, immersed wholly in her work. Muttering to herself, she moved on to crushing essence of gooseberries.<p>

Severus observed her from just inside the doorway, sure to keep silent so he could see if her heart was really in her work. When it was finally time, Hermione added the dittany and liquid from the berries, stirring with a bronze stirring rod. She stirred exactly fifty times with even strokes, causing the milky white concoction to turn the desired clear color. Satisfied with her potion's transformation, Hermione allowed herself a small smile as she prepared the final ingredients. She ignited a burner under her cauldron and allowed the contents to simmer.

Content with having viewed her success, Severus walked silently towards the front left bench. "I see you swept the floor before continuing your brewing." He announced, louder than he normally would have spoken in his classroom. Hermione jumped slightly and then turned to Snape with a nod. "Yes sir." She replied hastily, then returned to her now bubbling cauldron. Adding the final Australian viper scale to the cauldron and stirring seven more times, Hermione watched as Snape approached her bench from the front, leaning over the potion. Severus wafted the vapor to his prominent nose.

"I suspect veritaserum is not very much of a challenge for you, Miss Granger?" he questioned, his face expressionless.

Unsure of her mentor's intent, Hermione merely shook her head slightly as she bottled a flask of her clear potion and labeled it.

"Perhaps wolfsbane would provide a more formidable intellectual challenge, then." Severus allowed himself to smirk. Having created the wolfsbane potion himself, he knew only two other potioneers capable of brewing wolfsbane successfully.

Anticipation and excitement formed on Hermione's easily read face, though her words were interrupted when a seventh year Slytherin entered the lab to finish his own potion. Severus took the flask from her hands and took it to the head bench. "Mr. Freyhl, here to attempt to salvage some portion of that serum?" The Slytherin pursed his lips but said nothing. Hermione walked to the student's bench to view his progress. It was clear to her that he had neglected to stir properly, and likely added a stray ingredient. In her mind she went through the procedure he should follow to fix it.

"Looking at something, Granger?" the boy sneered. He was at least six feet tall and was muscular. Brunette hair covered his forehead, and his plain brown eyes locked with hers in a glare. Hermione smirked.

"No, Andrew," Her voice was one of clear superiority. "I am merely aware that you will likely render your potion unsalvageable is all."

Hermione returned to her usual place in the back corner of the room as students from her class began filing in. Quickly the room held the aroma of dittany and burning wood as burners were lit and potions were finished. Neville completed his veritaserum, though he had missed three stirs. It was still mostly clear though, better than some of the others Hermione observed. A rush of pride flowed through her at Neville's success. He may make it through NEWT level potions afterall. As students came and went, Hermione found herself alone with Professor Snape yet again.

"Shall we clean up here and then move to my chambers?" Severus offered, motioning to the storage closet holding the broom.

"Yes sir, I will sweep." She said respectfully as she walked to the storage closet.

Half an hour later the Gryffindor Head Girl and the Head of Slytherin were in the latter's chambers sitting in the private laboratory reading over Severus' research notes. Finding herself intellectually stimulated, Hermione began to read faster, sucking up as much of his knowledge as she could. The book they read contained detailed trial and error steps of how the wolfsbane potion had come into existence.

"The key to excellent research is to write everything down." Severus stated in a manner suitable to his stature as a professor. "That way, there are no questions when it comes to remembering something. Even the greatest minds can forget the details, and a skilled Ligimens is not always available in a timely fashion to help you remember. Experiments that do not work, minute details of every ingredient, reasons for doing things, everything must be recorded in a research notebook. Do you understand, Miss Granger? Everything." He brought his fist down lightly on the bench to emphasize his point.

"I do understand, sir. I will write detailed notes of my research activities, reasoning, and findings." Hermione nodded seriously.

"Excellent," Severus smirked. "Shall we take a break and then give that attitude a test? I believe I have some tea that I could prepare for us, if you would be so inclined."

"Tea sounds delightful, sir, thank you."

Severus and Hermione got up from their stools by the lab bench and relocated to the main room. Hermione transfigured two pieces of firewood into a table and a second chair while Severus set a kettle on a burner and ignited the flame. He accio'd two plain black mugs from a cabinet and set them on the table.

"Would you like some milk in your tea?" he inquired of his guest.

Hermione nodded and smiled. She was not used to the ornery Potions Professor's manners. She turned towards his bookshelves, examining the titles that were present. "You read classic American literature?" Her voice gave away her surprise. Among the texts and European fiction she found several of her favorite American pieces of literature, clearly having been read.

"You will find, Miss Granger, that you are not the only bookworm here at Hogwarts."

Feeling a twinge of excitement, Hermione continued to take mental note of the titles for further examination. She also noticed that he had no pictures or personal belongings of any kind in the room with the exception of his reading material. A momentary thought of pity flooded her mind, though she was careful not to let it reach her eyes.

When the tea was ready the pair sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warm liquid. The silence felt right to Hermione, and she was surprised when he broke it.

"I know that you haven't had much time to consider it, but are you glad to have returned to Hogwarts after the war? Do you feel as though you made the right decision?" Severus' voice was quiet, but his words still surprised her.

"Truly, Professor, I thrive in an academic atmosphere." She considered the question further before she broadened her response. "I cannot imagine pursuing a career without having taken my NEWTs. After the war I got plenty of offers, but I knew that doing my seventh year properly was the right thing to do. I could benefit a lot of people through teaching." Taking another sip of her tea, Hermione awaited his response.

Severus wished that he could simply probe her mind and see her reasons for returning and the emotions she felt. Seeing them on her face simply wasn't enough. "Is teaching truly you ambition? I could make a magnificent Potions Master of you, if you were interested." The ice now broken, Severus decided to lay his cards straight out on the table. Having thought about it earlier in the day, Severus realized that with Voldemort gone and his double agent role terminated he wanted nothing more than to take on a potions apprentice. From the time that he was sixteen his life among the Death Eaters had been laid out for him by Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. Dumbledore had allowed him an out after Lily's most unfortunate demise, but he could never have risked a mentor/apprentice relationship with anyone. The five year apprenticeship inevitably resulted in a close bond, too close for anyone in Severus' case. Now free of his burdens he was now able to fill the role of mentor to his first apprentice. He intended to pounce at the opportunity. Miss Granger had the intelligence, determination, and skill in potions necessary, all he had to do was make the offer.

"I…I don't know what to say, sir." Hermione gazed into her Professor's eyes, gauging his seriousness. Deciding that he was, in fact, offering to mentor her, she considered the possibilities he offered. "Potions are a passion I hold dearly, though I do wonder how then I would be a professor myself. Hogwarts has one Potions Master, what could it possibly need with another?"

Severus allowed himself a small chuckle. "As a Potions Master you would be qualified for a professorship in Arithmancy, surely. Hogwarts has a constant need of potions for the Hospital Wing. Also, I believe you will find that the amount of research one can conduct here is formidable. You will not be able to start your apprenticeship until after you graduate, though. I require spectacular NEWT results of whoever my future apprentice may be. As my assistant currently, however, I don't see any reason why you can't help me with my research."

Hermione nodded, his words finally getting to her. She thought of herself by his side, brewing together in silence, creating new potions and developing advances on existing ones. She imagined learning so much from her mentor, never satiating her hunger for knowledge, but continually feeding it as their mentor/apprentice relationship grew. Finally she thought about the possibility of then being her mentor's co-worker, teaching Arithmancy by day and doing research in the evenings. She knew that happiness was the only outcome possible in the situation presented.

"I truly look forward to being your apprentice, sir." She smiled widely. "And I am so pleased that I can be of assistance this year in your classes and especially your research."

Severus gave her a genuine smile as he held up his hand. Hermione took it and they shook, a bond being formed, not of magic, but of respect.

**Author's Note: I am going to Canada this weekend and will be unable to write again until Sunday night. I will keep this story in my mind, though and will anticipate updating on Sunday or Monday. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and receiving alerts. I appreciate that people are actually enjoying my story. As a chemist, Snape appeals to me as a character, and Hermione as an intellectual is his clear match. I love reading work on this pairing and am enjoying writing my own. Also, I apologize that this chapter is not as long as the others. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alone, in his immense bath tub, Severus felt that he could finally relax. He didn't know what just happened. One minute, he was engaging in a perfectly normal conversation with Miss Granger about the possibility of brewing wolfsbane, the next minute he was offering her a research position with an apprenticeship attached. Was he truly that desperate for companionship that he would take on a _Gryffindor_?

Severus sneered at the thought. Not desperate, no; though the castle did bring out the loneliness in his heart. Always a teacher that students had shied away from, Severus had gotten used to that feeling. After the war and his active role as spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Severus had found that certain individuals were actually enjoyable to be around. He put up his walls out of necessity for so long that now he didn't know how to take them down.

Minerva and Filius did their best to be friendly, despite his forced indifference. Miss Granger was pleasant enough, and was certainly willing to learn. Maybe having friends would be good for Severus, as long as he was still strict in his classroom he thought he could start opening up. Intelligent individuals would certainly make suitable company; conversation would flow without one person constantly having to make explanations. Though, could he truly afford to befriend Miss Granger while he was still her Professor? That would take more thought.

Decidedly, his outward emotions towards Miss Granger would need to remain the same. Although the war was over, Death Eater sympathizers were still present at Hogwarts. The children of Death Eaters pointedly ignored Severus during lessons, believing he was a traitor to their cause. Any kindness towards a student would earn him scrutiny from his students.

Content with his level of cleanliness, Severus emerged from the water of the bath and drained the tub. A fluffy black towel rested on a single silver rack, and he took it to dry off. Once dry and dressed he walked into his living area and began reading until finally he was tired enough to sleep.

* * *

><p>The noise in the Great Hall was just a buzz as Severus took a deep breath. After his contemplative period within his bath he had decided to be kind to Minerva and Filius. He knew having people he could talk to would help him in the long run, and they were the only two he felt close with. Minerva had always made a point to include him in staff functions despite his clear discomfort, and Filius never looked at him with the disdain of other Professors.<p>

"Minvera, Filius," he inquired in a conversational tone. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks tonight. As it is the end of the first week of term, I think a few rounds of firewhiskey are in order."

Both Professors looked at Severus as if he had two heads. Immediately Severus considered taking it all back or making a snide joke out of his inquiry. Minerva saved him, though, before he could reply.

"I absolutely agree Severus," she said hesitantly. "A night out would do us all some good. Filius?"

Flitwick nodded, his eyes still wide. "I would be interested in visiting Hogsmeade for a bit of firewhiskey tonight, thank you Severus."

Severus nodded his acknowledgment with a blank expression as he began to eat his breakfast. Proudly, he mentally smirked at his achievement. After finishing his food, Severus made his way down to the dungeons to begin the usual regime, his stomach tied in knots with anticipation of the night's endeavors.

Upon entering the Potions classroom Severus saw that his class was already seated and that Miss Granger had done her tasks. He gave the class a sneer and marched towards the front table. _First years; the bane of my existence as a Potions Master and a Professor, _he thought miserably, _best to get this over with._

"Turn your essays in to Miss Granger, then turn to page twelve in your copies of the text." His voice was almost mechanic as he gave his usual instructions to his least favorite class. "Today you will be practicing slicing and juicing techniques…"

* * *

><p>"Miss Urvey," Snape scolded. "Your beetle eyes have not been properly chopped; they are to be quartered, not halved. Start again with fresh ones, and five points from Hufflepuff for lack of a skill that first years acquire."<p>

The Fourth Year Hufflepuff pouted on her way to the store room after watching her potion disappear from her cauldron. Insufficient time remained for her to finish, and she felt as though starting over would be a lost cause.

As the class came to a close, Severus and Hermione tidied up the classroom and gathered the students' work. Miss Urvey's potion was a light yellow when it should have been a pale green.

Severus maintained his passive indifferent expression as he went through the motions of cleaning off his desk and the front table. Truly he was eager to retreat to his chambers, though he knew there were still hours before the staff could leave for their drinks.

"Miss Granger," he started. "Next Monday night I will be brewing the base for the wolfsbane potion. You may attend to watch and take detailed notes on the process, if you so choose."

Hermione stopped putting the chairs up and looked up as though he had just given her an Outstanding on her Potions NEWT.

"I would be honored to be present, sir." She replied, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Severus nodded. "Excellent. Eight o'clock sharp then, here in the classroom. And now, if you will finish putting the room in order, I have a lot of Sixth Year essays to tear apart." He brought the left side of his mouth up into a smirk and strode out of the classroom without waiting for her response.

Back in his quarters Severus was disappointed in himself. He was allowing Miss Granger to witness brewing that he always did alone. Keeping his distance from her throughout the term while indulging his research agreement with her would be difficult. Although he did not understand why, Severus had developed a professional respect for her and wanted to see what the limits of that brain of hers were. To do so, her company was inevitable, despite the strict constraints he chose for their relationship. It wasn't that he didn't want her to understand who he was behind his front, he merely didn't want her attitude towards him to change. He couldn't tolerate anything more confining than a mutual respect and a Professor/Assistant relationship until she finished her education, even if her intelligence did fascinate him.

Resigned to holding himself at that standard with his assistant, Severus' mind began exploring the possibilities of friendship made available to him later that evening. He wondered what the three educators would discuss, how they would interact outside of the walls of Hogwarts. When the time came to make his way up to Minerva's office his stomach was in knots. In a rather uncharacteristic feeling, Severus was actually excited for their outing. Giving the entrance password for the room, he mounted the spiral staircase and rode to the door.

"Come in, Severus," Professor McGonagall said before he had the chance to knock. Obliging, Severus swung the door open to reveal the office he occupied himself less than a year ago. Acknowledging Albus Dumbledore, he nodded towards the painting before taking Minerva's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Minerva," His smooth voice addressed the older woman politely. "Thank you for agreeing to accompany me this evening with such short notice. Filius should be on his way up as well, I presume?" Severus did the best job he could of keeping his face in a pleasant mask instead of his neutral expression. He hoped his eyes looked content and did not give away his anxiousness.

Minerva nodded. She wore a set of crimson robes with silver fleur-de-lis accents. Her grey flecked brown hair was up in her signature bun, but two strands had been allowed down to frame her face. She wore a silver necklace with a lion pendant containing rubies as eyes to tie the look together.

Severus wore his typical black buttoned frock coat, black trousers and shining black dragon hide boots. He had shed his overcoat and top robes since it was to be warm. His hair was still greasy from his day of teaching despite his long bath the previous night.

Filius knocked on the Headmistress' door and entered when directed. The small Charms Master bore a smile at the sight of Minerva and Severus.

"Shall we?" Severus inquired at his arrival.

* * *

><p>Over their firewhiskey the three professors discussed a variety of topics ranging from the war to their fellow instructors to the Third Year classes. They talked about their own experiences at Hogwarts—Minerva and Filius' time had overlapped, and both had been teaching since before Severus began, and their discussion eventually led them to their mutual favorite student.<p>

"I must say, Minerva," Filius hiccupped, then continued excitedly. "Miss Granger shows true promise as a Charms student. The offer of an apprenticeship from any of the more respected Masters may well be in order."

Severus smirked, his sharp head and verbal reflexes slowed by the alcohol. At the mention of his assistant he had perked up further, erected in his seat. Minerva noticed his imperceptible shift, having handled alcohol more severe than this before.

"Ah, but Filius, Severus seems to have assured her interest in Potions." The lone witch commented amiably. She placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, taking advantage of his intoxicated state. "And truly, I believe Miss Granger will oblige to Severus' offers of apprenticeship before any of us have the chance to offer ourselves."

"Miss Granger will have the opportunity to do whatever she pleases after her education," Severus replied, the smirk remaining in place. "Although, I do believe she has expressed a great deal of interest in pursuing Potions as a career in the form of Mastery. If she can manage an O on her NEWT then I will be her Master."

Both Filius and Minerva raised their brows. Neither had seen Severus care to be around the Gryffindor students for more than absolutely necessary. Filius looked slightly put off, but Minerva gave Severus a knowing smile, proud of herself for making them spend more time together through her Head Girl status. She thought both Hermione and Severus as her children, since they had nobody else, and wanted them to be happy. Her eyes twinkled in a very Albus-like fashion at Severus.

"And so the serpent _can_ cooperate with the lioness." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke late, planning on spending the weekend on studies and patrol duties. She yawned, stretched, and got out of her bed. After dressing and brushing her bushy mane of brown hair into submission she made her way down from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall.<p>

Saturday mornings were her favorite time to read in the Hall. It was quiet; the students trickled in and out in various states of alertness. The professors were not all present, peering down at them as they did during the week. Instead, only Professors McGonagall and Hagrid were present, enjoying their food.

In front of Hermione was a grapefruit which she was cutting into perfectly triangular slices and her Herbology text which she was reading in preparation for an essay she needed to write later that day. She smiled as the first taste of tart fruit reached her tongue. Her parents had always celebrated the weekend with grapefruit for breakfast, and Hermione intended on keeping that tradition alive.

Several pages into her text, Hermione found herself being interrupted by a large tawny owl pecking against the bowl holding her fruit. From it she obtained a letter which she opened to reveal Harry's messy handwriting.

_Hi Hermione!_

_ I wanted to let you know that Ron and I miss you. We know you're finishing your seventh year at Hogwarts, but we were wondering if you would like to meet up at Rosmerta's for a drink to catch up. When is the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term? I hope this owl finds you well, and enjoying your educational enrichment. _

_ Auror training is going well; it's strange not seeing Tonks among the ranks, but at least Teddy is being taken care of by Mrs. Weasley. When we see you, Ron and I can tell you all about the drills they put us through and the missions we've been sent on. I think that Minister Shacklebolt is allowing us hands on training early because of our role in the war. Which, don't get me wrong, we appreciate it, but just once in my life I would like to be treated like every other Auror trainee. _

_ I can't wait to see you Hermione, and I know Ron can't either. Let us know about the Hogsmeade weekend. Also, the owl's name is Murf. He was a gift from Fred and George, and named by them too._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

Hermione smiled and watched Murf peck her breakfast. Truly she missed her friends more than she wanted to admit, but she was happy they were getting to live their lives the way they wanted and that the trio was no longer engaging in warfare. She pulled out her parchment and a self-inking quill immediately and wrote Harry back with the Hogsmeade date. Thought it was still two weeks away, Hermione was excited with anticipation as she made her way from the Great Hall to the dungeons where she was going to practice her brewing for Potions.

**Author's Note: So, between taking six classes (four engineering and two writing intensive), working 20hr/week, and going home every weekend, I have found my writing time diminished nearly to completion. Though, I am still going to be updating as frequently as possible, I make no promises on dates. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. It will pick up soon, I'm still laying the groundwork. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The leisurely weekend passed quickly for Hermione. She accomplished a lot of reading as well as extracurricular potions work, preparing for research with Professor Snape. Every time she thought of the educational benefit of working with the older wizard, she got a small flutter in her stomach with excitement.

Monday night Hermione ate her dinner swiftly, barely taking the time to chew her grilled chicken and rice. Immediately following dinner she ran upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower to gather her books and her note taking book for her meeting with Snape. Once her rucksack was full with the necessary supplies, Hermione smoothed her robes, took a deep breath and then made her way back down to the dungeons.

Severus had his laboratory prepared for the wolfsbane base just in time for the timid knock. The bench was clean, the platinum cauldron was set above a burner with the striker nearby, and his notes were situated between the two stools so they could both read them. Satisfied with the appearance of the room, Severus went and opened the door.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he greeted her, his face stern. "Do come in."

Hermione bowed her head and stepped inside the room. She followed him into the lab and seated herself at the stool furthest from the door. Opening her rucksack, she took out her research notes and a quill with an ink well.

"Tonight I am merely brewing the base, Miss Granger. You may take diligent notes on the procedure, paying attention to the details. If you do not understand something you are expected to ask," Severus instructed. As Hermione opened her mouth to say something he added, "This will not be like my classes, Miss Granger. You will find all of your questions answered, and no House Points will be taken nor received. In addition, I will require a foot long essay after each extracurricular brewing session we engage in noting your observations."

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir," she responded quickly.

With a curt nod Severus turned his attention to the cauldron. He began chopping dittany roots with his practiced ease while Hermione scribbled furiously on her note page. The silence between them was comfortable, and Hermione had a little smile situated on her face as she wrote.

Little was said between the pair throughout the brewing. Severus added the final ingredient, stirred exactly six times counterclockwise followed by three clockwise stirs. The brew was set to simmer for twenty four hours on a low burner setting. Content with his work, Severus turned in his stool and looked at Miss Granger, who was finishing off her notes, of which she had taken five pages full of details and meticulously mapped steps.

"Before I read your notes, Miss Granger," Severus drawled softly. "Do you have any questions regarding procedure or ingredient properties or functions?"

Hermione completed the last sentence and looked up to meet obsidian eyes scrutinizing her. "No, sir," she responded. "I believe I have an understanding of the ingredients, and the procedure is now clear."

"Excellent," Severus smirked. "Then you will allow me to take your notes and analyze them tonight, so that I may point out your errors tomorrow when we re-convene to finish the base and contain it. I do hope they exceed my expectations, Miss Granger."

Glancing down at her notes with slight apprehension, Hermione nodded and swallowed. "Absolutely, Professor," she handed her book over to him, leaving it open to the first page of notes on the Wolfsbane base.

Severus' smirk grew more pronounced when he noted her nerves. He knew she needed a challenge, and he would certainly endeavor to provide one. He took her book which was covered in her loopy handwriting.

"Return the lab to its original state of cleanliness, and then you may go, Miss Granger. I will provide you with an evaluation of your notes tonight tomorrow, and expect your foot long essay tomorrow during Seventh Year Potions." Without waiting for her response, Severus strode from the lab, leaving Hermione nodding in his wake. While she cleaned, he prepared tea and started a fire.

Sitting on his chair, he examined her notes carefully, making his own corrections where applicable. Overall her work satisfied him; most of her assumptions regarding ingredient usage were correct, and the procedural details had been noted. Her work needed a more professional tone, and a new vocabulary base, but he knew that would come with practice and time. He had finished with her notes and his first mug of tea before Hermione emerged from the lab.

When Hermione did finally open the door, she watched as he placed he mug down. Wondering if she would ever get used to his lithe motions, she infinitesimally shook her head. As she walked by his chair, he looked up and locked eyes with her. As always, his face was void of expression. She could feel her own face forming a mask of scrutiny while she peripherally noted details about his posture, appearance, and the state of the room.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Granger?" Severus asked, barely opening his mouth. He wasn't sure why he asked; his brain made the instantaneous decision to keep her there longer without consciousness. His eyebrows twitched as he gauged her reaction.

"Tea sounds delightful, sir," Hermione said breathlessly.

Keeping his eyes on her, Severus retrieved the kettle and fixed a second mug of tea for himself, and one for her. He handed her the mug and made a duplicate chair for her facing his. They both sat down and looked at each other, sipping the tea.

"According to the Headmistress' schedule, we are on patrol together on Wednesday." Severus said matter-of-factly. "Afterwards, would you care to join me to indulge in a spot of tea and biscuits?"

Hermione looked at the greasy haired professor as if he was a massive three headed dog. _He's asking _me_ to tea and biscuits for seemingly no reason? _She thought, _this bizarre behavior must be the result of inhaling too many diverse potions fumes in a day._ Trying to recover from her dazed state, and end her internal monologue, she nodded slowly.

"That sounds agreeable, sir," she said slowly, further articulating her dumbfounded confusion to him.

_Apparently, there is a way to shut that mouth of hers, _Severus thought, _you merely have to shock her. _He laughed in his head, and watched her face. Nodding, he gave her the slightest of smiles and sipped his tea.

"On that night, then, we shall begin to map out a long-term research plan," he reverted to his professorial tone. "Are you planning on staying here for the term breaks?"

Originally she wasn't going to, but Hermione knew her time would be better spent at Hogwarts over Christmas than the Burrow. Harry and Ron would just have to understand her drive to create her future.

"I will, sir," she said brightly. A chill of excitement ran down her spine at the thought of potioneering with Snape over the holidays. _Perhaps his personality will be more agreeable over the holidays without the students present, _she hoped.

"In that case," he started. "I have some reading material for you to begin studying which we will discuss in immense detail over weekends and holidays. It is imperative that you have a foundation of understanding well beyond NEWT level potions for the research we will conduct." Severus left his chair and began plucking volumes from his bookshelves. He effortlessly balanced all nine books in the crook of his elbow while he searched; making sure that was all of them. Nodding slightly to himself, he handed Hermione all nine texts, taking in her wide grin and wonder at the titles. "Please begin reading them tonight," he said, reseating himself. "Although I will not assign specific readings, I will ask you questions pertaining to them from time to time as we get closer to the break. Read them in the order from the top of that stack to bottom."

Hermione placed all nine books carefully in her rucksack, taking care to preserve the order. She was beyond gleeful having his books temporarily in her possession.

"Thank you, Professor. I will start reading tonight," she said with overzealous excitement.

Severus inclined his head, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for making her happy. "It is late," he said, ever-so-slightly reluctantly. "You should return to your dormitory if you plan on starting tonight."

Hermione nodded, a small frown settling on her face. "You're right," she replied. "Thank you again, sir, for the books and for the tea. I find spending time with you is enjoyable, Professor." _Oh, great. Now he's going to think I'm a stalker, _she mentally chastised herself for such a bold comment.

Severus laughed lightly, just loud enough for her to hear. "Our time has been a worthwhile investment, Miss Granger," he said. He watched as she erected herself from the chair and strode out of the room, looking back to give him a smile before closing the door.

Left alone in his quarters, Severus cleaned the sitting room, allowing his mind to wander. _Enjoyable it has been, Miss Granger. I merely hope that you continue to find my presence bearable, for your intellect and sincerity intrigue me. Many cups of tea I foresee us sharing over discussions of potions, books, and infinitely many academically interesting topics. _

* * *

><p>Wednesday night could not come fast enough for Hermione. After receiving Snape's comments on her notes and storing the wolfsbane base her mind had not left the lab. She went through the motions of classes and meals, eagerly awaiting nine o'clock for her patrol. Neville had cornered her during breakfast, inquiring about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, and she very nearly brushed him off in her semi-conscious state. Finally, when nine o'clock did arrive, Hermione nearly sprinted to the fourth floor where there patrols always began. Seeing Professor Snape already situated by the Headmistress' hidden staircase she slowed to a mere walk to catch her breath.<p>

Smiling widely, her heart fluttering with exertion and anticipation, Hermione joined Severus. He had shed his outer layer of robes, left in only his frock coat, white undershirt, and black trousers. His hair was greasy, but the skin of his face looked clean, as if he'd washed before coming up. His black eyes surveyed her appearance, taking in the details as she was.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said. "I trust the rest of your classes were productive today?" He began walking slowly down each corridor, keeping his ears open for any sounds out of the ordinary. Hermione followed, matching his pace and his diligence.

"Yes," she said. "Arithmancy and Potions were productive; Transfiguration was informative. Professor McGonagall lectured on the art of becoming an Animagus, a topic that I have always found fascinating." She found herself babbling, and looked over to see him watching her intently, listening to every word.

"Hm," he sorted his thoughts on the matter. "Animagi are dedicated individuals. Many try to enter their animalistic form; few succeed, and even fewer are able to return to their human form afterward. I understand that the transformation is easier when a person has a distinct reason for requiring an Animagus form and that animal is compatible with their personality."

Hermione nodded slowly in understanding. "Have you ever attempted the transformation, sir?"

"It _was_ quite the fad in my time," he replied darkly, conjuring thoughts of the marauders. "But no, I have never endeavored to join the animal kingdom. My time was better spent by a cauldron."

They walked in silence; they walked so close together that Hermione could almost reach her small finger over to brush his. Their patrol was peaceful as they made their way to the seventh floor, not yet having seen a student out of bed.

"Sir," Hermione broke the silence as they neared the Fat Lady. "I've heard from Harry what James, Sirius, Pettigrew and Professor Lupin did to you, and I understand the animosity you feel. I'm sorry they treated you so poorly. You deserved a better childhood." She was whispering when she finished, still audible due to the silence of the halls.

Severus frowned. He disliked discussing his past as a principle. To talk about it with a student was unacceptable; a student so close to the bloodline that caused such pain was unthinkable. Yet, his vocal chords had other plans than his mind.

"What James Potter and posse did was unnecessarily immature and demeaning. They had it out for me immediately due to my compassion towards Lily Evans, which I am sure you know all about," Severus grimaced slightly when Hermione nodded. "When that _Potter_ crafted the façade that he was better than me he won Lily and continued his loathsome acts. I did and said some self-incriminating things as a result and now have no means of receiving forgiveness despite my lamentation. And so, a Death Eater was fabricated." His lips were pursed with disgust. He truly hated who he was then, and although his attitude towards others had yet to see detectable change, he knew he was a better person now. Time had allowed for evaluation of the past and planning for the future.

Hermione could see his emotions for the first time all over his face in the dim candle-lit corridor. Shame, anger, sadness, passion, and indifference each ran their course through his rant, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to see his emotions even closer. Staring into his stark black eyes she felt him welcome her into his mind.

_"Snivellus, Snivellus," chanted a young Sirius Black. The devilishly good looking teenager taunted the meek black silhouette by the lake. "Aw, what's the matter Snivy? Potter got your girl?" _

_ The younger Severus whipped his head around to face Black, his hatred radiating from every pore on his body. His face was contorted into a menacing glare, his wand raised. _

_ Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter could be seen sauntering over to Black's side, ready to play with their favorite prey. _

_ "Hey Prongs," Black started. "Snivellus thinks you're a bully." The young man smirked, egging Severus on. "He said he was too puny to take you on for Evans."_

_ James leered at Severus, silently casting a body bind jinx rendering him unable to move. Stepping right up to his frozen body, James whispered to Severus. "Listen Snivellus, Lily doesn't like you. She is better than you in every way, and is much better suited to a man like me who compliments her talents. If you ever call her a mudblood again I will personally see to it that you're strung from a quidditch hoop and left there until somebody stumbles upon you." Righting himself, James re-joined his three compatriots. _

_ "Come on guys," he said. "Let's leave Snivy here and catch some lunch before double Charms." _

_Severus watched the four nasty Gryffindors leave with the most powerful sense of pure loathing. Twenty minutes later he regained feeling in his limbs. A single tear left the corner of his eye as he trudged back to the castle._

"Sir," Hermione whispered in awe. She wanted to hug him and apologize for her House-mate's inexcusable actions and let him know he didn't have to worry about them anymore, but she knew that he would not receive her embrace well. Instead, she settled on watching his mask of emotionless indifference resituate itself on his face.

Severus shook his head, unwilling to accept what he perceived as her pity. "The past is the past Miss Granger," he said. "Although I am upset about their actions and my own there is nothing to be done now except to learn from experience." He quickened their pace as they began descending to the dungeons. "I believe our patrol has been successful. Have you commenced reading any of the texts I gave you on Monday?"

**Author's Note: None of the characters are mine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Wish me luck on my two exams this week! Thermodynamics and Differential Equations, fun fun!**


End file.
